fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle in New York 2019/@comment-29547051-20190919061327
Okay, managed to get through with the first two challenges with some unlucky runs where enemies are always getting crits off of me or they attack a certain key player that messes up my play. Here are some of my results: 1st challenge quest: lv80 Medusa (Lancer) NPlv5 10/10/10 https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Jewel_Bride Jewel Bride lv65 Georgios NPlv5 10/10/8 [Empieta MLB] Support lvl 1 Ereshkigal NPlv1 1/_/_ CE Mystic Code: Atlas Academy Uniform Number of runs before completing: 4 This was one of those play it by RNG since I was trying to fiddle with the stacking buffs &debuffs. The key in this strategy is to get my best Lancer to be alone on the field; that way, all the buffs and debuffs would be focused on one target. There were a few times when I was close to beating Tara down, but he got the better of me a few times. This is one of those things where you need to make some judgement calls whether to stun him after the debuffs wear off or stun him before he uses his NP. There was also looking out for some times when he locked in my Quick attacks three times. Once he did that and I went in for some attacks, I had three NP Damage Increases, which I used when I had a full NP gauge and took out a good 400K of his HP and stun locked him, even with his buff on. Either way, Medusa Lancer managed to save me through this one thanks to her constant stuns and NP. 2nd challenge quest: lv90 Artoria Pendragon NPlv3 6/6/6 [Jewel Bride]' lv90 Merlin NPlv2 10/10/10 [Fragments of 2030 MLB] Support lv90 El-Melloi II NPlv5 10/10/10 https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Fragments_of_2030 Fragments of 2030 lv80 Mashu (Ortenaus) NPlv3 10/10/10 https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Ideal_of_the_Holy_King Ideal of the Holy King lv65 Georgios NPlv5 10/10/8 [Volumen Hydrargyrum MLB] lv90 Musashi NPlv5 5/5/5 [Ideal of the Holy King MLB] Number of runs before completing: 1 for this strategy, but 6 for the others I thought my strategy from last year would've succeeded with Okita, but it seems like no matter how much damage I dealt with her as my key servant, Leonidis was taking damages less than 200, while his fellow buddies seemlingly gets a high crit damages every time they attack. So I switched it up and brought out my maxed bonded Artoria, along with the Merlin x Waver combo. It was going swell until I got Leo down around 300k, then he took out Merlin and started making a comeback. Fortunatly, both Artoria and Waver managed to hold out long enough until Artoria unleashed her NP to take out the rest of his HP. Also, the reason they held out for so long was because I had out 2 Ideal of the Holy King CEs that made up a good 2200HP for all my party members. It was thanks to those CEs that a few times, both Merlin and Waver were down on 1000HP before getting healed by Merlins NP. Thankfully, this is one of those things that saving important CEs comes very handy.